Help()
Help() is a Function in Transistor. It is associated with Sybil Reisz and becomes available after Sybil's defeat. The function can be used to summon a Friend to aid the User. For unfriendly Friend-like creatures, see Fetch. Info * Press Q to toggle between User and Friend while planning * Friend created with Help() will defend the user automatically * Friend can typically move farther than the User during Turn() * Use Q to toggle from User to Friend anytime while planning Active Effect "Calls a friend to aid the User. Plan Friend's actions with Turn()." Using Help() as an active effect results in summoning a Fetch-like Friend that serves as an ally to the User. Unlike Fetches and other creatures of the Process, Friends are orange instead of white. It slowly attacks the nearest target with Bark(), or can be commanded through the Turn() command. In order to let the Friend use Turn(), the player has to activate Turn() first, then pressing "Q" or Tab. The Friend can then be controlled like Red in the Turn() Function. Combining Help() with Upgrade Effects provides buffs for the Friend, with all Functions but Spark() giving various effects towards the Friend. Upgrading Help() with Spark() allows Red to create two Friends instead of one, though they both have lower HP and are relatively smaller. Both Friends can be controlled during Turn(). Upgrade Effect "Give most Functions a chance to prevent Cells from spawning." Using Help() as an upgrade effect provides the active Functions a percentage chance to prevent Cells from spawning, after a Process has been killed. This effect is most notably in a fight against Younglady, since they spawn more than one Cell normally. The active Function upgraded with Help() has to deal the killing blow towards the target in order to activate the effect. Passive Effect "Gain a 25% chance to turn into a SuperUser on using Turn()" This is the most bizarre effect provided by a Function. Whenever Help() is used as a passive, Red has a chance to turn into a SuperUser during Turn(). The SuperUser has a Function called Kill(), which will deal 500dmg in an area of effect towards all targets, regardless of defense ratings (Protected still blocks this). If the player decides to use this passive, the player should note that nothing else than Kill() and movement can be used during that Turn(). Usually, leaving Turn() and entering it again leaves Red normal. Info Help with Crash: Help summons a hardy Friend that stuns targets and is immune to being stunned. Help with Breach: Help summons a hardy Friend with longer attack range and more Turn planning. Help with Spark: Help summons two smaller Friends, each capable of planning in Turn. Help with Jaunt: Help summons a hardy, faster-hitting Friend who you can use in Turn with a 50 percent faster cooldown. Help with Mask: Help summons a hardy Friend whose Bark deals greater backstab damage. Help with Load: Help summons a hardy friend whose Bark has a blast radius. Help with Bounce: Help summons a hardy Friend whose Bark chains between targets. Help with Ping: Help summons a hardy, faster-moving Friend whose attack is more efficient to use in Turn. Help with Get: Help summons a hardy Friend whose Bark pulls in targets. Help with Purge: Help summons a hardy Friend whose Bark applies damage over time. Help with Flood: Help summons a hardy Friend enveloped in a damage field that harms nearby targets. Help with Void: Help summons a hardy Friend with a more powerful Bark. Help with Tap: Help heals you over time in addition to summoning a hardy Friend. Help with Switch: Help summons a hardy Friend whose Bark switches targets’ allegiance. Help with Cull: Help summons a hardy Friend that can damage targets by touching them while executing Turn. Trivia * Once Help() is acquired, a Friend appears in the Sandbox. Interacting with the Friend, whom Unknown names "Luna," will make the Friend run towards the ball and bark at it. Unlike Friends summoned by Help(), Luna does not disappear. * When SuperUser activates in a Turn, Red's appearance changes drastically. She appears to be a mannequin-like woman, floating in the air. She resembles various A.I. figures from other games, like Cortana from Halo or Avina from Mass Effect. * Given that Help() is spawning a Friend, one could think that Sybil Reisz was a very influential person. * Having multiple Help() functions as actives cannot be used to spawn multiple Friends; the newer use will simply overide the older. * The only way to have more than one Friend active is to upgrade Help() with Spark(). Category:Functions